


The Day Karkat Realized

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual Dave Strider, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Davekat Week, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Meteor, Meteorstuck, POV Karkat Vantas, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: The very moment Karkat realized he was in love with Dave.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Day Karkat Realized

Dave was laughing. Really laughing. And I was staring. 

I couldn’t remember what I had said. Probably some sarcastic comment or some shitty metaphor he had always taken a liking to, or maybe I had made some ridiculous reference to a movie we had watched together the night before, but it didn’t matter because he was  _ laughing  _ and my chest felt  _ tight _ . I had never seen him laugh. A chuckle here and there, sure, but never this.

He was leaning back against the counter, a hand on his head and his shades slightly more crooked on the bridge of his nose. His cheeks were turning red and I noticed his dimples, which he made more of an effort to hide than his eyes, were out in full force. I ached. My eyes were wide, eyebrows raised, and a blush rising on my cheeks, spreading to my ears. My heart was going a mile a minute and I couldn’t stop my thoughts from running and spilling directly into my heart.

_ I love him. _

_ I love Dave. I love that stupid fucking grin and his stupid blond hair and his stupid metaphors that never make any sense and I love his stupid fucking face and I always have. _

I couldn’t tell if my mouth was open in awe or if I had broken out into a huge smile. But my face was on fire and the second Dave was finally able to take in a breath and stop himself from laughing hysterically, I knew he would notice.

_ I want to make him that happy every day. _

“Dude, you’re fuckin’ funny. Also, are you good? You’re all red in the face.”

I couldn’t think. He was talking to me and I couldn’t understand a fucking word. I was awestruck and finally realizing just how in love I was with him.

So I hugged him, hiding my red face in his even redder shirt. I felt him freeze then, but I didn’t let go.

I wanted to be able to hug him like this whenever I wanted. Not just when we were alone in the kitchen at two in the morning when we knew no one else was awake. I wanted to be able to kiss those lips I had some sort of fixation on and could never stop talking about, which I had never understood fully until now. I wanted to be able to snuggle into the sheets with him and nap on the couch with him until our limbs were numb and we couldn’t find the will or energy to move them. I wanted to wake up with him in the late afternoon and get made fun of by our friends as a pair rather than as individuals and watch him make my tea while wearing one of my sweatshirts and I sat on the counter beside him, watching the coffee pot fill with the strong, bitter taste he liked for some reason while I buried myself deeper into one of his hoodies. Or into his cape. I hated the taste of coffee, but I wanted to taste it on his lips. I wanted to hold him and I wanted him to hold me, too.

I wanted to be his. And I wanted him to be mine.

“Yo, Karkat, are you… Are you good?”

Dave’s arms finally snaked around me and I felt his thumb stroking my back gently. I nodded into his chest, my eyes screwed shut as I let my mind wander to imagine events that I led myself to believe would never take place. Because I didn’t think that he felt the same way and the very idea of that  _ hurt _ . So I just held on tight to him.

“You just falling more for the Strider charms?” His tone was smug and arrogant and I could hear the humor in his voice. “I know you can’t resist me.”

I huffed against his shirt.

“Shut the fuck up, you prick.”

And my voice broke. Tears had welled up and wouldn’t come out with my eyes closed and my throat felt heavy. That got him to shut up and I wished I hadn’t opened my mouth.

“Hey, are you-”

“No. Stop. I don’t want to talk about it.”

He didn’t know what to do and I choked back my tears so he wouldn’t feel obligated to try to get me to stop crying. I didn’t know exactly why I was crying all of a sudden, but I could only assume it was because I knew I couldn’t have him. At least, not yet. 

It didn’t come as a shock to me that he didn’t know what the fuck to do. Dave never got any sort of comfort or consolation up until he opened up to (mainly) Rose and me about his past with his brother. Being locked in a fridge some days and not eating during the other days, sneaking food into his room whenever he could so he could at least survive, and maintaining any friendships he had over the internet because he knew he couldn’t have any friends in his real life. He knew that if he had any, his brother would find out and that would be the end of it. It hurt to hear. 

But now, having the contact he never had before, it was no wonder he didn’t know what to do. Touch wasn’t exactly in his skillset. But he was hugging me back, his touch becoming less and less awkward the longer I held on, so that was a start.

I wanted to fix him and teach him that talking to me, to any of our friends, about his past was okay. It didn’t have to be sappy and sad, but he could talk to us if he needed. He could hug us. He could most certainly hug me, which I thought was obvious since he fell asleep on my lap constantly during the end of our movie nights. 

_ They were like dates.  _

It was no wonder my feelings were so strong all of a sudden. They had been there all along. It was all built up.

I wanted him to trust me with his feelings, too.

“You know, you’re my favorite person on this stupid fucking meteor,” I mumbled into his chest. He pressed more of his weight into the counter behind him so I could lean further into him.

“Yeah, I know.” His hand then moved into my hair. I melted even more into his chest and I could hear his heart speed up. It gave me hope.

His fingers played with my curls. I didn’t know what about my hair caught his attention. Maybe it was a sensory thing with his ADHD, but he was always playing with my hair any chance he got. He liked to twist the curls gently around his finger, then let them go and watch them spring back. He had put me to sleep more times than I could count by simply touching my hair. Rose told me that he had talked about how much he liked my hair, then proceeded to call after me, saying that I had something in common with Dave when I stormed off quickly, flustered. 

“You’re my favorite, too,” he finally mumbled after a few moments of silence. I smiled and relaxed a bit. I moved one hand to his chest, my palm to his heart, and my head tilted up to look at him. I then reached up to move his shades. I took them and hooked them on the collar of his shirt, moving my hand right back over his heart. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the kitchen, then met my gaze. I had seen his eyes in the past, so this wasn’t a major moment for him. Every time I saw his eyes was a major moment for me, though. I loved his eyes.

_ I love you. _

“I know I am, Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, I have a collection of Davekat oneshots, or you can view each one individually on my page! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
